<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up In The Air by differentkettleoffishalltogether</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962554">Up In The Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentkettleoffishalltogether/pseuds/differentkettleoffishalltogether'>differentkettleoffishalltogether</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, F/M, face-time sex baby, masturbation both male and female, poor old spencer gets hard on the jet, there's a bit of exhibitionism in here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentkettleoffishalltogether/pseuds/differentkettleoffishalltogether</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spencer Face-Times Y/N from the jet he gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid &amp; Reader, Spencer Reid &amp; You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Up In The Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he calls to give the good news that the jet’s going to be landing early he accidentally hits the little ‘camera’ button by her name instead of the regular ‘call’ one. He was still getting used to the touch screen in all honesty. But it’s a pleasant surprise when she picks up and he can see her face.</p>
<p>He recognizes the scene, Y/N lounging on their sofa, the lighting is soft, she’s probably just got the lamp in the corner on so she can read. After almost an entire week away she really was a sight for sore eyes.</p>
<p>“Hi sweetheart!” he lifts the mic on his earphones right up to his mouth to speak and she laughs at him.</p>
<p>“We’ve been over this kid, it’ll pick up your voice either way, you don’t have to talk straight into it”</p>
<p>He starts to blush just a little, “Right sorry” he drops it, focusing on his own little picture in the frame, “Is that what I look like? Jeez” he cringes at his disheveled hair, and the prominent dark circles beneath his eyes. This week had really done a number on him.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about, you look perfect as always!” she affirms, “In fact, I can’t wait to see that beautiful face in person” she puckers her lips and sends him a small kiss through the screen which makes his lips curve up into an involuntary smile. Thank god the team was talking down the other end of the jet or he’d be mercilessly made fun of.</p>
<p>“I was actually just calling to say I’m gonna be landing soon, I should probably be home in like 40 minutes tops”</p>
<p>She smiles, all giddy and excited reclining back on the sofa. “That’s great news!” she says and as she slumps back Spencer notices something, the shirt she’s wearing isn’t one he’s seen her in before. It’s a little big on her, especially around the collar, lilac with little white buttons. And now he knows why he’s never seen it on her before, it’s his shirt.</p>
<p>“Is that mine?” he asks curious, “The shirt, I mean?”</p>
<p>She takes a second to look down at herself before turning her gaze back to him. “Of course it is, I missed you this week, wanted to feel close to you I guess?” she angles the camera down along her body so he can see all of her.</p>
<p>She’s wearing the shirt and from what he can tell, little else. It’s held together precariously with only one fastened button in the middle, fanning open at both the top and bottom.</p>
<p>“Are you wearing anything under that?” he asks in a hushed whisper, pulling the mic up to his lips on purpose this time.</p>
<p>The smirk she pulls is so full of mischief that he almost regrets asking the question already. She doesn’t say anything in response, just points the camera down again, angling it straight at her chest with one hand as her other hand moves to the one button holding everything together.</p>
<p>“Do you wanna find out?” it echos in both his ears as she whispers.</p>
<p>“Uh huh” he breathes, he’s trying to look nonchalant so no-one notices his tense expression from the other side of the jet.</p>
<p>She undoes the button so slowly, letting each side of the shirt fall apart just enough that he could see her bare sternum and clear lack of a bra, he could be imagining it but he thinks he might be able to see her nipples hard and peaking through the fabric.</p>
<p>“Shall I keep going?” she teases, and he already feels like his breathing must be giving him away if any of his teammates were looking out for that sort of thing.</p>
<p>“Please?” it comes out a little more pathetic and pleading than he really meant it to but she must love the sound of it. She arches her back off the sofa so that the shirt falls open on both sides, exposing her breasts to him fully now. He has to clear his throat to stifle a gasp, or maybe it was a moan, but as long as no one really heard it didn’t matter.</p>
<p>“You alright down there kid?” Morgan calls out, Spencer waves him off.</p>
<p>“All good” he forces out, and he can hear Y/N giggling in his ears.</p>
<p>“Did I almost get you in trouble?” the camera’s pulled back a little further now so he can see her face too, she’s biting her lip, playing a tease. “Was it worth it?” she questions.</p>
<p>And the answer is yes. Obviously yes. No matter how many times he saw her like this it would never get old.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re—” he stutters, trying to find the words that aren’t wildly inappropriate to say out loud here, “You’re so pretty, I can’t wait to see you”</p>
<p>Her face softens for a second at the gesture before she’s right back to mischief. She takes her free hand again and settles it over one of her breasts, grabbing it softly, digging her fingertips into it and kneading. Letting her mouth fall open at the feeling, a quiet little moan escaping.</p>
<p>“How excited are you to see me Spence?” she rasps, and it goes straight to his dick. He readjusts himself in his seat, angling himself so that his satchel is right over his lap. Just in case.</p>
<p>“Really excited?” he’s not sure what else he could possibly say that wouldn’t betray him.</p>
<p>Her face falls a little at his answer, her hand falling from her breasts and trailing down along her stomach. She takes a second to change her position on the sofa, lying down on her back, propped up just a little against the arm rest. His purple shirt now slumped around her shoulders.</p>
<p>She hovers the camera right above her face, taking two of her fingers and placing them in her open mouth. Making a show of swirling her tongue around them thoroughly, hollowing out her cheeks. When she removes them a small string of saliva follows them, leaving a slight shine on her lips and chin that he can’t rip his eyes away from.</p>
<p>“I’ll ask again.” she breathes, “How excited are you to see me Spence?” it’s gentle but commanding and it makes his heart stop for just a beat. He looks up to double check everyone else is busy ignoring him before he speaks. Whispering so quietly into the mic.</p>
<p>“I’m so excited to see you that I’m fucking hard on the jet Y/N” if it sounds frustrated it’s because he is. Squirming in his seat and trying not to let any involuntary noises escape.</p>
<p>“That’s more like it” she moans enthusiastically and continues her movements. Trailing her fingers back down her torso, flipping the camera around so she can more easily film. Tantalizingly slow she dips her fingers inside the waistband of her underwear, teasing herself as well as Spencer.</p>
<p>“Should I take these off Spence?” She questions, and he can pretty much hear her pouting lips as she speaks.</p>
<p>“Uh huh, yeah” he has to gulp down the lump in his throat before he can force the words out. But she starts to ‘tut’, dramatically disapproving.</p>
<p>“You know how this goes baby, you’re gonna have to give me more than that” she chastises, pulling her fingers back out leaving them to linger on top of her stomach, perfectly still, waiting.</p>
<p>He’s getting bolder and more nervous all at once, chancing another look up and down the jet before bringing the mic right to his lips yet again. His voice is low, nervous, and more than a little turned on.</p>
<p>“Take them off, I want to see you touch yourself, I wanna hear you”</p>
<p>She’s satisfied with his answer this time, lifting her hips off the couch so she can shimmy out of her underwear leaving her in nothing but his shirt now.</p>
<p>“And what do you want me to do now Spence?” She’s turned the camera back to her face now, an expression of mock innocence adorning her features as though she genuinely needs instruction. Even for her wicked side this feels like a cruel taunt.</p>
<p>“C’mon Y/N. You know.” He tries to encourage but he knows it’s futile.</p>
<p>“I’ve got no idea” she sticks out her bottom lip before taking it in between her teeth gently biting down. And he’s just trying not to melt. Or maybe just not to cum in his seat.</p>
<p>“Fine” he whispers, gruff but as quiet as he’s been this whole flight, “I want you to stick those fingers right into your tight wet little cunt for me, I want you to make yourself cum and I want to hear everything”</p>
<p>She’s impressed by his boldness, she honestly thought that might be the move that broke him, maybe even made him hang up completely. So this was an encouraging surprise.</p>
<p>“These fingers?” She holds up the two that had been in her mouth earlier, still a little shiny, and he nods. She lets him away with that one, flipping the camera back to focus on her lower half again.</p>
<p>Following the trail of her hand as it ghosts over her breasts, her stomach, her hips, until it comes to rest between her legs. He can’t see it fully from this angle but her can tell she’s rubbing circles around her clit, gathering the wetness there first.</p>
<p>“I said inside sweetheart” it comes out quiet through semi-gritted teeth and she doesn’t need to be told twice. Sinking two fingers inside herself at once, her hips bucking up off the sofa at the jolt of pleasure.</p>
<p>Again, he can’t fully see what’s happening but fuck can he hear it. The wet sounds of her fingers sinking in and out sloppily, the familiar moans she makes when it’s his fingers so deep inside of her. He can’t help but think of the feeling. Her walls tightening, clenching around him in anticipation when he’s not even moving his fingers yet, when they’re just resting in there.</p>
<p>“You’re so pretty” he says, it’s innocuous so he lets himself say it at a normal volume. At least the team will probably just assume something soppy and romantic is going down and leave him alone.</p>
<p>“You think I’m pretty like this, fucking myself on our couch, wearing your shirt” the words drip from her mouth like honey.</p>
<p>“Turn the camera around” he speaks out loud again and she obliges, turning it to show him her face again, along with some of her chest. Both are now coated in the faintest sheen of sweat. Her hairs a little messy from where it’s been moving against the cushions and there’s a flush to her cheeks that wasn’t there before. And she looks perfect.</p>
<p>One thing Spencer has learnt is how to take a screenshot, and he takes full advantage of that function now. Just to capture that perfect image. He could try and remember it but he knows he’d never be able to do her justice.</p>
<p>She sees the notification pop up on her own screen, she doesn’t stop, she just moans the words rather than asking them. “Did you just take my picture?” And he feels caught. Not like he was trying to do anything sneaky, he just thought she looked beautiful.</p>
<p>“I’m— I can delete it!” He rushes out flustered and a small giggle escapes her lips.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare, I’m just gonna need one of you later”</p>
<p>“Deal” he agrees, shuffling in his seat again, becoming more and more aware of how hard he is in such a public place. He can feel a damp patch forming where he’s already leaking at the thought of getting to finally touch himself. Or her.</p>
<p>“I’ve got an idea” she gasps while the camera is still focused on her face, though it’s obvious that she’s still working her fingers in and out of herself with the way she’s breathing.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you get to the bathroom and show me just how fucking hard you are for me?”</p>
<p>Thankfully the bathroom is right behind his seat so he’s not going to have to walk past anyone to get there. He can’t believe he didn’t go straight there first.</p>
<p>“Hold on gimme a second” he tries to gather his nerve, and strategically pull down his bulky sweater to give him enough leeway to make it to the bathroom, locking the door behind him, and then double checking that lock, before sitting down on the closed toilet seat.</p>
<p>The jet bathroom is poky, with fluorescent lighting, and way more germs than Spencer wants to think about right now. But he’s focused on something else entirely.</p>
<p>While he was moving so was she, having propped up the phone with a book on the coffee table she’s managed to angle the camera so he can see all of her, sitting up on the sofa, teasing herself with both hands now, one working between her legs, the other playing with one of her breasts.</p>
<p>“Fuck” his breath is unsteady and the word shakes as it falls from his lips involuntarily. “I’ve still gotta be quiet in here” he reminds her but she doesn’t seem to care, she probably sees it as more of a challenge than anything.</p>
<p>“Now that we’re alone” she giggles, “put me out of my misery” she must hit a spot inside her self as she’s speaking because she lets out the filthiest moan as she speaks and Spencer almost cums from just the sound.</p>
<p>“Jesus, you’re gonna kill me” he whines, unzipping his slacks, pushing them down along with his briefs, just enough so that he can pull his dick out, gripping it firm with his one free hand. He stifles a groan as he squeezes it and it twitches in his hand, so desperate for stimulation.</p>
<p>“Fuck, your cock is so beautiful” she whines, and she means it, even in the ugly lights of the plane, every part of Spencer was beautiful to her. “God baby, if I was there you know I’d have my lips wrapped around you already, sucking the head just right, love the way you taste” she can feel the slickness continuing to spread between her legs. Slipping in a third finger as she thought about the feeling is Spencer’s cock against her tongue.</p>
<p>“You know I’d take it all in, deep in till you hit the back of my throat. Ugh” she mewls, “miss that feeling, my eyes watering while you fuck my mouth”</p>
<p>Spencer has to stifle what was probably a scream from deep in his lungs. His hand working up and down his length as he let his head fall back against the wall. He let his eyes close for a moment before remembering that there was a show going on right in front of him.</p>
<p>“I think I’m gonna cum” it’s such a quiet little whine and he hopes that the thin walls and the noise of the engines are keeping their little secret as his dick starts to throb in his grip.</p>
<p>“Cum for me baby, show me that pretty cock, I wanna hear you” she’s just teasing him now but he can’t help but give her everything she wants. He moves the camera so as much of him is in frame as possible as he spills all over his hand, still working up and down at a slow pace, working himself through his orgasm.</p>
<p>That’s when he hears the little click and looks back down. She’s got the phone in her hand now, staring intently at him while she continues to get herself off with the other hand.</p>
<p>“Did you take a screenshot?” He asks through heaving breaths.</p>
<p>She nods, her eyes closing, screwing shut, clearly close herself. “You look so pretty when you cum Spence” she moans out, and she’s so loud their neighbors can probably hear everything that’s going on.</p>
<p>“So are you, fuck” he watches intently, listening to the little noises she makes as she rides out her own climax. He’s almost hard again watching her.</p>
<p>When she finally stops she brings the camera in close to her face, taking her slick fingers and showing them to the camera, to Spencer. She sucks them into her mouth, teasing them against her lips before removing them with a pop.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna get fucking hard again if you don’t quit it” he whispers harsh into the mic, cleaning himself up so he can return to his seat for landing.</p>
<p>“Well then you better rush home before I go getting ideas” she winks at him, pulling his shirt back up onto her shoulders to cover herself a little.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare move” he rushes out, already planning out what he’s going to do to her the second he gets in the door.</p>
<p>“Oh I won’t, I’ll keep myself busy. I’ve got my new picture of you to keep me entertained”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this story please leave a comment, they really keep me going :)</p>
<p>If you'd like to see more of my work you can find it on tumblr at @differentkettleoffishalltogether and @spenciebabie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>